the past will return
by Insane-Han21
Summary: What if Ryan was actually Erin's cousin, who then became her foster brother and her real brother, was another familiar face?
1. the teenager

Erin POV

I went for a walk. I left Malik at the abandon warehouse that we were staying at. I felt free. The freest I have felt in 2 months. I feel like a dog on lead, never aloud off.

I walk through the street nearby where we were staying in Devon. I looked up at the orange glow in the sky. Part of me just wanted to flow the sun set and see where I end up, well it couldn't be worse than living with Malik. I stared to think about where I might end up.

Something bought me back to reality. One of the best smells I have ever smelt. Chips with salt and ketchup. I miss that smell and the gorgeous taste.

I looked at the chip shop. In front of the chip shop was a teenager about my age. He looked familiar. I knew when I remember it would be too late. He walked away. I wonder where he was going. Maybe if I followed him it might help me remember who he was. My decision to follow him was not made by me, but once again Malik had put me back on the lead.

When we got back to the warehouse, I sat down and thought about the teenage, but every time I thought about him, Malik always intruded me from my thoughts.

I finally gave up and went to sit in the door way of the abandoned warehouse and watched the final bit of the night fade away, so lost in the fading night I almost got burnt by the rising sun. I speed inside hoping to find Malik asleep. Just my luck, he was wide awake.

"I really tired." I said, it was a lie, but Malik never know when I was lying. I walked into a room in the abandoned warehouse. This room was a Malik free zone. I lied on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I didn't sleep at all I just keep thinking about the teenager.

It must have been an hour before sun down, when I realized who he was.


	2. the letter

The sun had set and a orange glow was back in the sky. I set out to find him. I know that there would be a very small chance of me finding him, but I had to try. I wasn't giving up on him, not this time. I searched all night, but there was no sign of him.

It must have been about 4 in the morning. I was about to give up and enjoy the little freedom I had left, when I saw a piece of paper was flying through the air. I wonder what it was, but I couldn't be bothered to go and see what it was. Then my curiosity got the better of me. I caught the paper in my left hand. The piece of paper was an envelope. It was addressed to "Amy". I eagerly opened the envelope. I know the letter was from him. I read the letter.

_Dear Amy,_

_I hope one day I might be able to give you this letter to you. I miss you and Hazel. I wish I knew where you are. I know me actual giving you this letter, it will probably never happen, but I will carry it around, just in case there is an off chance I might see you again. Even if I don't see you again, I just want you know I love you sis and that I believe in you, no matter what happens. Stay strong, no matter what people throw at you._

_Love Tyler_

The letter brought a tear to my eye. I put the letter back in the envelope and put the letter into my pocket. I was now more determined to find him. With less than two hours before sunrise.

I looked everywhere for Tyler, but I was rapidly running out of time as the sun was 10 minutes from rising. I looked over at the waves. In a matter of minutes they will be covered in an orange glow. There standing near where the waves hit the beach, was someone throwing pebbles into the waves.

I walked over to them. I picked up a stone and throw it into the oncoming waves. "What are you doing up at this early? Most people your age sleep until gone past 12" I said.

"Every night tells a different story and every day tells a lie." He said.

"Ok." I said. "Tyler?"

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"You don't remember do you? Well it took me a while to remember, it has been 7 years."I said.

He look at me like I was talking riddles, well I suppose I was.


	3. the truth

2 minutes before sun rise I know I was cutting it a bit fine, but how often is this going to happen again? I'll tell, never. I've been dream of this day for 7 years. So here is the day from my dreams, and yet he doesn't remember me.

"Tyler, the last time I saw you was 7 years ago, so think about what happened 7 years ago." I said.

"I meet my foster family, I was fostered," He said with a confused look on his face. "The last time I saw my real family... Amy?"

I slowly nodded my head and said, "Yeah, it's me." As I said that I ray of sun light hit my arm. I speeded behind a building so I would have protection from the sun. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and replied with "just stings a little. I have no idea how I'm going to get back." I said wondering if he had any ideas.

"Here, take this." He said as he handed me his jacket. "You can stay round mine." I opened my month to protested, but before I could say anything he said. "No arguing." I slipped his jacket on over my leather jacket.

As we got to where he was staying he open the door and a hyperactive border collie jumped up at me.

"Wish off." Tyler said in a voice of authority. Immediately the dog returned all four feet to the floor. I knelt down to the dog's level and started to stroke it.

"She harmless, just a bit hyper." Tyler said.

I looked at Tyler and I asked. "You named her Wish?"

"Yeah." He said

I turned my attention back to wish. She reminded me so much of Wolfie. A tear fell down my face; I miss Vlad so much. I quickly wiped away the tear, but Tyler saw this.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded knowing if I spoke one word I would not be able to stop myself from crying. I picked up the toy that was lying next to the chewed Welles and through it into another room. I got up from the floor and followed Wish into the room. I sat on the floor in this room and started to though the toy across the room. Tyler walked in the room and sat on the floor next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long story" I said.

"Or you just don't want to tell me." He said. "Sis tell me."

"Well after you got fostered, I got fostered by Auntie Annabelle and Cousin Ryan." I said.

"Please tell me you didn't go out slaying with them." Tyler said. I looked down and said. "When did it happen?"

"Last year." I replied.

"Well you went 6 years without being bitten." He said.

"I fell in love." I said.

"Did he know about what happened with mum?" I shook my head. "Was this before or after you got bitten?"

"Before." I said.

"Did you break up after that?" I nodded. "Well if anyone breaks up with you there are idiotic." He said.

I shook my head. "I broke up with him." At this point I couldn't stop myself from crying. Tyler pulled me into a brother and sisterly hug. "I still love him." I said.

"Why did you break up with him?" Tyler asked.

"I was angry. I know that's a rubbish excuse for wrecking his life." I said.

"It wasn't his fault you got bitten." He said.

"He bit me, but if the tables were turned I would have done the same thing, and I hated him for it." I said now hating myself.

"He bit you." Tyler said in an outraged voice.

"I was dying. It wasn't his fault." I said trying to make him understand.

Minutes past not a single word was said.

"Have you spoken to mum recently?" I asked.

"No not after what she did. Have you?"

I slightly nodded my head and said. "Yeah."

"Why? Have you forgotten what she did?" He said.

"I needed to talk to someone who understands me. You and Hazel never pick up the phone." I said.

"You said you will never speak to her." He said getting angrier.

"It's my unlife and forever is a long time to hold a grudge.

"A grudge? She hit me you and hazel until we were covered in bruise and scars from where we were thrown against the walls.


End file.
